Infinite is the limit
by candyfloss2008
Summary: What if the old man didn't get in the cabin what if the tenth doctor didn't have to sacrifice himself to save an innocent life? What if he did not regenerate? What if he met a woman who will change his life and make him see that miracles happen? Tenth/OC
1. Chapter 1

Planet Earth, the planet of a little race, a race that is only beginning to evolve, they are called humans, they are the babies of the Universe. The problem with this race is that they always think that they know everything. They believe that they are alone in this hole Universe and that all revolves around them but they don't know how wrong they are and how little their existence is in this hole world. My name is Ashley Stewart and I am going to tell you all about my adventures. It all started in England, London, one Monday morning .

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

" Oh my God! Crazy alarm clock! Ugh it's 6 am already..." I say as I get out of bed. am not a morning person, I never was.

" Honey! It's 6 you're going to be late! And it's the 3rd job you are going to lose this month if you are late again! Hurry up, breakfast is ready for you!" yells my mom from the kitchen.

"Coming, mom! Let me get dressed, I'll grab some toast I am not awfully hungry and I am terribly late." I yell back and go to the wardrobe. I take a pair of blue jeans, a dark blue v-neck sweater and put on my blue Converse. I get to the kitchen, grab my toast, kiss my mom and run out the door.

" Have a good day, honey! Don't forget I leave at 8 for Australia! I'll be back in a month, don't destroy the house." my mom yelled at me as I closed the door.

She often left to participate at some medical congresses, her being a doctor and such. My father was never really home and when he was I didn't really pay attention to him we aren't on good terms since I chose to go to Physics University and not to Med school. He refused to pay for my studies so I have to work the day and study at night.

I run to the bus station and wait for my bus. It should come in a few minutes. It finally comes, I hop on and in 5 minutes I get to the cafe I work. It's a corner Starbucks nothing to fancy but it pays well. This morning something is not right...even though it was almost 8 o'clock there was no one in. Not even my colleagues, it was deserted and a awful smell hung in the air...the smell of rotten flesh. As I walk further to the counter I see Mark, my boss, on the floor, dead and a sort of beast chewing on his right hand. I stare in shock at the awful sight, my stomach lurching, wanting to get rid of its contents. Suddenly the beast turns and at this moment I know it cannot be from Earth, it had huge teeth, a vicious glare and deadly claws. It roars at me and leaps to catch me, I scream and duck under the counter. I jump over the counter and run out back through all the cartons of milk, coffee beans and other. I need to find a phone, to call the police, to call anyone, I am in desperate need of help. I hear the beast screeching and running towards me. It is so fast, I know I couldn't get out of here alive. I get to a dead end and press myself to a wall, I am going to die an awful death, eaten alive by some sort of alien, what will my mom do, my dad? When will they notice I am missing? Will they find a body or will I be completely devoured, lost forever...?

Suddenly I feel a warm hand grip mine and pull me aside, the ugly creature slamming it's head against the wall. I look at the man that saved me, he is young, probably mid twenties, he is wearing trousers, a black shirt, a pinstriped jacket and a light brown coat. He looks kind of cute but it is not the time to be checking out guys. He looks at me, grins and tells me just one word: "Run!".

We start sprinting to the back exit but as we reach it we notice it's locked. I look back and see the thing running at us, I start pulling harder on the door wanting to escape, I don't want to die before I am 21 years old. The man next to me pulls a blue thing resembling a pen and flashes it at the door, opening it. We run outside, close and lock the door just before the creature could grab us.

" Erm, hello...! Thank you for saving me there, without you I would have been long dead. I am Ashley Stewart and you are?" I ask with a blush on my face.

"Hello! I am the Doctor!" he says with a smile.

"Pardon my language but what the hell was that thing? It's clear to me that it was not from Earth. Oh and Doctor Who?"

" Just the Doctor. And no it was not from Earth, it was alien, they are called Sycorax . The last Prime Minister pulverized their ship but this one escaped and unfortunately it regressed in his solitude and gone mad."

" Oh God! Poor thing it may have attacked me but he is so lonely and he wants revenge on what we had done to him and his race. What do we do? We can't keep him locked in the cafe forever, he will get out and as much as I pity him we cannot let him kill more people. How can we stop him?"

"First things first. I need to get something from my vehicle. Come on it's just around the corner it won't take long."

" What was the blue pen thing you used to open the back door, Doctor? Is it a multifunctional key? What do you need to take from your car? I hope it's not a weapon, I hate weapons they only lead to more destruction." I say really fast as we turn left to get to his car.

" Wow, slow down. I'll answer in order. The blue pen is my sonic screwdriver, you can cal it a multifunctional tool because it does more than open doors. It's not really a car you will see and I need a molecular prison. It's not a weapon it's like a cage that shrinks it's prisoner to pocket size. And this is my lovely ship."

" A wooden blue box? Perfect from all the people on this planet I get stuck in an alien situation with a lunatic!"

He enters the box and leaves me alone on the sidewalk so I stuck my head through the door. It is amazing. It is bigger on the inside, it defies every law of physics and it is fantastic! It is definitely not human technology, it is so alien , so beautiful, I could not keep my eyes away from it.

"What is this? This ship of yours? I know it's alien but what does it do? And it's bigger on the inside!How is it possible?"

" This is a TARDIS short for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Basically it travels through time and space, so it's a time machine. And the Police box is just a disguise that's why it is bigger on the inside."

" Okay I think I got it. Anyway get your cage thingy and let's catch an alien"

As we arrive at the cafe we could roaring and screeching sounds through the back door. I thank God that it didn't brake loose. We open the door and get in silently the Sycorax was still eating from my boss so it didn't hear us till it was too late. The Doctor captured him in the cage and now it was a 3 inch monster in a cube, it looks harmless in pocket form.

" So this is it Doctor? We did it we caught the Sycorax. So what now?" I say not really ready to say goodbye to the Doctor and waiting for the Doctor to reply.

"Well yeah, that's pretty much it." he says as i bow my head and nod sadly.

" That is unless you want to come with me. To travel the whole Universe through time and space. So what do you chose?" I grin from ear to ear and look him in the eyes.

" I will come with you there is no way I am letting this chance slip!"

He smiles at my comment but it does not reach his eyes...his eyes are always sad...lonely...like it had seen all the disasters of the Universe and lost all that is close to him. Such a lonely man, such a lonely angel...

* * *

Well this is the first chapter. I think it is pretty good but I will leave you to comment on it. I have to say that my SH is in a bit of hiatus because I have so many ideas with this one that I can't write anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

I never thought I would see the world beyond England and if I did I never thought I would go here. Austria 4th December 1771, Salzburg and I am right in front of the famous composer, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. I stand at the TARDIS door and look around, people were walking everywhere and they don't even think twice when they pass the TARDIS. I mean a blue police box in the middle of Salzburg it must look strange but they didn't even look twice at it. God, I was so excited about it, Mozart being my favorite composer and having the chance to meet him was incredible. I look back at the Doctor, he has that wonderful grin upon his lips, it lights all his face and he looks like a little boy in a candy shop.

" Hey Doctor? Do I have to change into something more 1771 or stay in this clothes? And can we interact with anybody or will that change the course of time and make the Universe go boom?"I say with a smile.

" If you want to change you can there is a wardrobe first left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. You'll find it in no time! Now hurry up!"

His grin never faltered, he looks so different an hour ago when I first got in the TARDIS he had a sad face and lonely eyes and now he is transformed, a new man, like he forgot all his worries. I know I must ask him about it when we finish this lovely adventure. Finally after getting lost a few hundred times and asking TARDIS for help, I got to the wardrobe. It is huge, clothes everywhere, thrown all over the place, it is a mess but in a corner, away from eyes there were around 10 dresses put in order it looked somehow like an altar and I knew they were the dresses of someone really important for the Doctor so I look away knowing that those were never to be worn again. I finally found a dark blue dress with a black cape and black shoes, it looks stunning. I put it on and find the Doctor in a hurry. He was fixing something underneath the TARDIS floor when he got up and saw me. His mouth hit the floor as I pulled him out of the floor, grabbed his hand and went outside before he could say anything.

" Oh my God! I can't wait to meet him! We can talk to him right? I hope he is as I think he is..."

" I have an impression that you will be somewhat disappointed, Ash. I can call you Ash ,right? Of course I can it does not bother you! Oh 1771 a good year such a good year right? And Mozart, brilliant, brilliant, fantastic mind he has! Let's go, I am so excited!"

"Doctor...do you hear it? The music? It comes from Mozart's house but I don't recognize the opera that is strange...I know that there are no lost opera's."

" Well, Ash let's see what is happening, shall we?"

With that he took my hand and pulled me to the door of the house. He knocked and a maid answered the door. She looked so young but there was evil in her eyes, pure evil! When I looked in her eyes I was scared, scared for my life and for the Doctors life. I grabbed the Doctors hand tightly and gave in a look telling him something was fishy around here. He squeezed back to let me know that he got the message. He flashed a paper in the maid's face and told her that we are Mr. And Mrs. Smith, patrons of the Alien Opera in the city of Gurumaya in the country named Tardis. She seemed to buy it and invited us in. As we went upstairs to see Mozart I noticed that the in the house was really cold, almost freezing. The famous composer was sitting at his piano and playing a strange song, when he turned to look at us I nearly screamed, he had no pupils, nothing his eyes were pure white. The Doctor looked at him with an excited face and approached him slowly.

" Hello there! Now what do we have here? What are you and why have you possessed this fantastic mind?"

" I am Ferona, from the Derax planet. My mission is to destroy the human race. My planet died and we need new territory, Earth is perfect for it."

" And how are you going to do it,huh? You are quite alone aren't you? But you do not inhabit this body...you just control it so where are you? Ahh! Yes! No! But yes! That's it you are in the maid! Wonderful, brilliant! Nobody looks at a maid, you found the perfect hiding place. But what do you need a composer for? What is your plan?"

" I will create a symphony, a message to my people! They will come and destroy this race of vermin! A new world will be born and the Feronas will shine again!"

While the Doctor was talking he didn't notice that the Ferona maid came from behind him with a sort of laser gun, ready to shoot. I grabbed the closest thing to me, that being a vase and slammed it into the creatures head. It collapsed to the ground holding it's head while the Doctor pulled a very shocked me through the door . We ran till we reached the basement , we got in and saw a big antenna connected to a computer and then to a piano. When we heard the Ferona come it was too late, she already had me near her and at gun point.

" I have your little human girlfriend here Doctor so what do you say? You submit or I kill her! What will it be?" the alien said with a cackling laugh, sounding like a witch to my ears.

When she started to laugh she lost some of the grip she had on me so I managed to stomp on her foot, elbow her in the kidney, slam my head into her face, grab her gun and give it to the Doctor. For the first time in my life those Aikido sessions I took when I was eleven became useful. I laughed at the stunned face the Doctor made and told him:

" I took self-defence lessons when I was eleven, guess they just got stuck in my subconscious until now"

" You are brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! Fabulous moves, Ashley! Now let's see if Mr Mozart is awake."

As we reached Mozart's unconscious body the furious Ferona came at us sctraming while holding an axe as a weapon. The Doctor took the laser gun and shoot her in time. I stood there shocked as instead of a person in front of me stood only ash. The Doctor saw the regretful look in my eyes, he took my hand into his and told me:

" It's not your fault and it's not mine either. It's her own fault for choosing revenge and destruction instead of peace. Now let's see how the famous composer is doing."

" Doctor, thank you! Thank you so much! And I want to tell you that if you ever need someone to talk too about anything you can always come to me." I told him as I hugged him.

I looked in his eyes and saw surprise, pain, loneliness and something else that I couldn't put my finger on. Finally our Sleeping Beauty like composer woke up and looked at me with wonder in his eyes.

" Oh my beautiful lady my eyes had not seen such a goddess. My love, would you like to hear me sing for you?" the composer said as he pinched my butt.

" You bloody pervert! Don't you dare touch me!Doctor let's get out of here!" I yelled as I slapped him leaving a red hand-print on his cheek.

When we reached the TARDIS it was already 9 pm and I was tired to bitts.

" Doctor? Can you please tell me where my room is? I am kind of tired and I want to get ready for bed."

"Oh, all right! Go on the hallway, pass the stairs the third room on the left. The room in front of yours is mine, if you need something."

" Thanks Doctor! Have a good night!"

As I left I saw his eyes darken again, the pain resurfacing and the loneliness oozing from him. I hoped I could change him, make him happy, fill the holes in his heart. After I got into my pyjama witch consisted of a white tank top and black shorts I hopped onto the bed. Oh, God it was comfortable and I was so tired but I couldn't stop thinking that I left to travel through time and space with a man that I knew nothing of and it didn't bother me. It was like he was radiating trust, intelligence and wisdom. I never stood a chance, he was a mystery and I was a very curious person.

After an hour of thinking I heard a knock on the door. The Doctor stood there with a dark look in his eyes, he hugged me and said something I never thought I will hear so soon.

" I am ready to tell you what happened, my history, who I am and what I lost so that you will know what to expect from our adventures, so that you could make a fair choice, if you stay with me or go back home. Because danger will follow us everywhere and I need you to take that responsibility if you decide to come with me."

" I already chose and nothing can change my mind but please Doctor tell me everything, because I am dying to help you somehow."

And so he started to speak about Rose, Martha and Donna, the Master, the Daleks and all of their adventures. It was fascinating and now I was part of it!


End file.
